everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Fastest Charming
Fastest Charming is a 2015 introduced character. Fastest is the youngest of his set of triplets and his Charming Clan in general, his siblings being (in order of age) Fabulous Charming, Fearless Charming, and Fierce Charming. Despite constantly being babied, Fastest is anything but the small and innocent younger brother his siblings need to protect. He's just some over confident charming everyone hates, and he just doesn't seem to have a care in the world. Character Personality Growing up as a Charming is great, but growing up as the youngest Charming isn't really well... Charming. Espically since Fastest's older siblings are so great. Fabulous has brawns, brains and ''beauty, Fearless was generally loved by everyone, Fierce was the perfect suave and cool Charming, while Fastest... Well Fastest, he could run fast. There wasn't anything special about him, and his parents showered the attention onto his older siblings, not him. Heck, half the kingdom was unaware there was a third Prince. So, Fastest created himself an ego. He told himself he was the best, he convinced himself that he was the greatest Charming ever, the fastest person in the world. No one else was telling him this, so he told himself, just to make himself feel better. But no matter how much he convinced himself, no one else was convinced. They just saw him as some cocky, self absorbed Charming that didn't need encouragement since he had such a big head already. That didn't help Fastest whatsoever. Because of this overly inflated ego, Fastest highly overestimates his skills, often leading to himself or others getting in danger. He likes to think he can do something crazy, but really, he's blinded by his own ego he doesn't realize it's going to get him hurt. Besides, it's not like anyone would actually care if he got hurt. There's still Fab, Fearless, and Fierce to shower with attention. No one cares about Fastest. That being said, if anything did happen to Fastest, his mother, still being his mother, would be balling her eyes out and his siblings would be worried sick. But Fastest doesn't know that. He believes his family hates him, and refused to believe when people tell him that they love him. He's often saying things like "they wouldn't miss me" or "Mom doesn't care if I get sent to the Headmaster's room". Fastest has this "bad boy" persona thing going on, defiantly not a very Charming thing. He's well known as a Rule Breaker, often skipping classes and spending a lot of his time in the Headmaster's room. All he really wants is attention, not detention, really. Ever since he was younger, he thought that if his parents were constantly getting calls home from School, maybe they'll finally care. He'll ask the Headmaster or teachers to call his dad rather then his mom, in hopes that it'll get his dad to come back. It's a stupid hope, really, since he knows his dad is long gone and moved on, but maybe, just maybe, he'll be so consered for his son that he'll come and talk to him. But his dad never picks up the phone. Appearance ugh Hobbies and Interests Track TBA Indoor Skydiving i guess you can do this so much that it becomes a hobby Aviation tba Fairy Tale Prince Charmings ''Main Article: Prince Charming His parents were a generic Prince Charming/Damsel in Distress duo. How does Fastest come into it? After their tale, his parents, Faith and Factual, quickly married and a had their first child, Fabulous, soon after. The only reason they got married because they're tail dictated it, plus, they already had Fab on the way so they just sorta had to. A year later, they had triplets, Fierce, Fearless, and Fastest. Fearless and Fierce being identical twins. After being married to him for years, Faith had fell in love with Factual, but it wasn't the same for Factual. When the triplets were ten and Fab was eleven, Factual just... left. He was gone the next morning. Views on Destiny Fastest doesn't know ''what his destiny is per say, probably just some generic princess story, and he's honestly generally quite fine with it. Parallels *references, motifs, etc, etc Relationships Family Factual Charming (Father) Fastest idolized his father when he was younger, and wanted to be just like him, since he did get a lot of comments saying "Oh, you look just like your father". Fastest always just thought of his father as some perfect dad, ya know, the ones going out with the kids and throwing the football and whatnaught. Five year old Fastest wasn't aware that his father was some horrible person. He didn't hear his parents fighting at night. None of his siblings in fact were aware of who he truly was. Out of all of his siblings, Fastest was actually the least closet to his father for obvious reasons, but he still idolized him. Until the day he left. One day, Factual just... Left. Fastest knew something was up, but didn't think much of it, believe he would come back one day. Eventually, he realized the truth. Dad was never coming back. Ever. Fastest slowly realized that his father was truly a horrible person, and stopped referring to him as dad, and eventually stopped talking to him at all. He hates the "you look so much like your father!" comments, because he hates being associated with that man. Faith Charming (Mother) Faith is the reason that Fastest is the way he is. There, I said it. She was the one constantly praising and showering attention onto Fabulous, Fearless, and Fierce, but didn't exactly realize that she was hurting Fastest. He always preferred to be alone, so she just left him alone. She never realized what he was going threw and never cared to ask. They weren't close, but not as distant as they are know. When Factual left, Faith became more distant from Fastest. She didn't mean to, it was more of a subconscious biased since Fastest reminded her so much of Factual. She distanced herself from Fastest, giving him this false sense that she didn't care about him since they rarely talked. Truthfully, Faith loves Fastest and if anything happened to him she would be extremely upset, and would like to rekindle their relationship, but Fastest has grown so distant and bitter towards his mother, it doesn't seem like that's happening any time soon. Fabulous Charming (Older Sister) *mama's favorite *can tell you 107 numbers of pi but can also kick yo but **espically fastest Fierce Charming (Older Brother) *chill older bro with a gf Fearless Charming (Older Brother) *the only one who's still waiting for that milk Friends Fastest isn't good with friends. You'd think everyone would want to be friends with a Charming, but no. Since most people see him as some cocky jerk, they don't want to be friends with him. Kind of ruins the whole cool person persona thing, but eh. He is open for friends, however. Acquaintances TBA Pet Iceman HE HAS A GOOSE NAMED ICEMAN DO YOU GET IT TBA Jester Jester the road runner Viper He's got a dragon. Roommate open Romance Like his older sister, Fastest is pretty hesitant about romance, considering what happened with their mom and dad. He acts like he would love to sweep some random lady off her feet, but really, he would never do that. For multiple reasons. He's Demisexual Homoromantic. Enemies Who annyos them? Outfits School Life Class-ic Schelduel # '''Wooing 101 '''with Professor Knight # '''Grimmnastic '''with Coach Gingerbread # '''Kingdom Management '''with Mrs. Her Majesty The White Queen # '''Heroics 101 '''with Dr. King Charming # '''Geografairy '''with Professor Jack B. Nimble` # '''Chemythstry '''with Professor Rumpelstiltskin Dorm Room TBA Alternative Universes Genderbent AU Fastest Charming Reality AU Pete Charles. Mirror/Never After High AU Slow Charming. Simple Charming. Scared Charming. Idk Charming Trivia *His birthday is May 16th. **He's in one of those situations that he was born at night and his brothers were born on May 15th. *As stated in the romance section, he's Demisexual Homoromantic. Quotes Notes *Fastest was a name given to Grimms by Vinnnn. Thank you, Vin! *His color scheme, blue and yellow, is a reference to the Blue Angles, an arial stunt group. *All of his pets are named after Top Gun Characters **Iceman the Goose. Goose and Iceman are both characters in Top Gun. **Jester the Road Runner. Jester is another character in Top Gun. ***Road Runners are known to be fast so yeah. **Viper the Dragon. Guess. *The quote at the top of his page was supposed to just be a funny referance no one would get and then everything became named after Top Gun. Gallery TBA Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:Demisexual Category:Homoromantic Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Charmings